Miroku the Perv
by awg
Summary: Will the perverted monk AKA Miroku, ever learn not to touch wemon's butt's, especially Kagome's, when Inuyahsa is around? And will he ever stop bieng a perv period? You can find out in this humours fanfiction!
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha:**

**"Miroku, the Perv"**

**By: Tyler A.**

**Chapter #1: "The Perv Is Back!"**

It was a sunny and rather windy day in Feudal Japan. Kagome was visiting Inuyasha and the others as she usually does on the weekends. As night approaches the gang headed back into the village for it was suppertime. As everyone eats supper they talked about everything they could think of. Until finally everyone was done eating and as usual Kaedea was left to clean up.

So as usual after eating the gang set out for their normal nightly walk. And of course their nightly walk took forever because Miroku would always have to take a break. So it was a time for another break, so as the gang took a break, Miroku began his usual perverted tricks.

"Oh, Sango, why are you so hot/", uttered Miroku as he began to touch Sango's butt.

Inuyasha began to scream at Miroku, "I am going to kill you, you perverted, self-centered, bastard!"

"Bring it on dog boy!", replied Miroku

Just then Kagome stood up and began to scream at both Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"How about both of you shut your traps, and enjoy the view!", screamed Kagome

Miroku replied in a smart Alec tone, "How about no, bitch!"

Suddenly Inuyasha gave Miroku a bad lump on the head.

Inuyasha, "Whose the bitch now!"

Kagome started to get red in the face as she began to yell again, "SIT BOY!

Inuyasha began to utter as he got up and dusted himself off, "Damn it, Miroku, it's all your fault!"

**Chapter #2: The Perv Is Back Part 2**

Miroku stood angery as he mumbled under his breath, "Is not.."

Inuyasha stood angery as well, "What was that monk!"

Miroku started to mumble again, "Nothing, stupid!"

Inuyasha swung at Miroku , but Miroku doged, So a fight begun. Untill Kagome came walking into the room.

Kagome shook her head but didnot say anything, "..."

Inuyasha turned to the sky and acted like he was preying. But he wouldn't be preying for long because the evil words final came out, "Sit boy!". Inuyasha fell to the ground, as usuall. Apon dusting himself off and wiping the sweat off his eyebrow, Inuyasha walked off, As did Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2: The Perv Is Back Part 2?

**Inuyasha:**

**"Miroku, the Perv"**

**By: JTA.**

**Chapter #1: "The Perv Is Back!**

It was a sunny, adn rather windy day in Fuedal Japan. Kagome was visiting Inuyasha and the others as she usually does on the weekends. As night approaches the gang headed back into the village for it was supper time. As everyone eat supper they talked about everything they could think of. Untill finally everyone was done eating and as usual Kaedea was left to clean up.

So as usual after eating the gang set out for their normal nightly walk. And of course theri nightly walk took forever becuase Miroku would always have to take a break. So it was a time for another break, so as the gang took a break, miroku began his usual perverted tricks.

"Oh, Sango, why are you sooo hot/", uttered Miroku as he began to touch Sango's butt.

Inuyasha began to scream at Miroku, "I am going to kill you, you perverted, self-centered, bastard!"

"bring it on dog boy!", repleid Miroku

Just then Kagome stood up and began to scream at both Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"How about both of you shut your traps, and enjoy the view!", screamed Kagome

Miroku replied in a smart alec tone, "How about no, bitch!"

Suddnely Inuyasha gave Miroku a bad lump on the head.

Inuyasha, "Whose the bitch now!"

Kagome started to get red in the face as she began to yell again, "SIT BOY!.

Inuyasha began to utter as he got up and dusted himself off, "Damn it, Miroku, it's all your fault!"

**Chapter #2: The Perv Is Back Part 2!**

SO hte gang argued and argued, untill finally Kaedea was sick of it so she came running into the room bitching and maoning, and also screaming at the gang. Finally silence broke and all awas calm. But trust me it wouldn't last for long. Because Miroku had to open his big mouth.

Miroku started to mumble under his breath, "This is gay as hell!"

Inuyasha replied, "WHat was that Monk!"

"Nothing you stupid parinoid mutt!", screached Mrioku

Sang began to utter, "Not again!"

So this bit of aruging went on for over an hour. Untill, that is silence broke again.

Eventually Miroku ran off his seperaate ay as did the others. As night became to be known, the gang all headed inside for what was hopefully a peacefull dinner. But it did not look like it was going to9 be that way. Because unexpectally Sesshomaru and Jaken came walking in.

Inuyasha stood in shcck as his muth dropped.Sesshomaru had a girl with him and Jaken, and it looked like Ayame, which was supposed to be Koaga's girlfirend. Ayame began to approach Mrioku in a sexy way, and of course Mrioku started to get a little bit you know. But he pretended right back twoards Ayame. Then to make all of this worse Koaga came running into the hut right as Ayame was kissing Miroku.

Koga also stood with his mouth wide open. As did everyone else at thjs moment. That is untill Sesshomaru started to fake cought out HORROR! So then Ayame finally got of Miroku dn went over to Sessmaru and slapped the shit out of him. So naturally Sesshomaru smaked her ass, and then the two of them left.

"And am I'm the only one whose Hentei!", said Mrioku

**Chapter #3:The New Perv In Town!**

Just as Sesshomaru and Ayame were about to leave, Inuyasha and the others wished them off on their seperate ways. But soon their would be something haunting the night time in the Fuedal Era.

Night time arose and as everyone settled into thier beds Miroku started to feel something poking his rump. Suddenly Miroku jumped up and screams KOGA!

Koga uttered innocently, "What?"

Kagome begins to mutter in her sleep, "Shut up perv and go to sleep!"

Inuyasha arose from his bed and saw Koga touching Miroku!"

Inuyasha stood and muttered, "I always knew something was wrong with that gay wolf!"

Koga screemed out loud waking everyone up, "I'm am not gay!"

Inuyasha, "That's not how it looks now!"

"Ah leave the gay fag alone, I mean he will never get any puss anyway!"

Koga runs away sobing..

"WHat's Koga's problem?", uttered Sango

"Ah Koga bieng gay!", Kagome answered

Finally everyone fell asleep. Morning finally came, as everyone say down to breakfest, sesshomaru came walking in with Rin and Jaken behind him.

Sesshomu, who now was approaching the table, "Hey bro cna I join you?

Inuyasha mumbled, "Sure!"

"Yeah free food!", stated Jaken

Suddenly about 500 villagers came walking in wanting to eat.

Inuysha muttered, "What is this some damn buffet!"

"No all are welcome Inuyasha!", answered Keadea

Inuyasha mumbled, "Fine, Let's eat!"

TO BE COUNTINUED...

**Chapter #4: "Lunch Time!"**

So it was time for lunch! So as soon as Keadea and Kagome set the table, everyone dug into the food with no manners at all.  
"Damn! This food is good!", muttered Inuyasha finishing his 2nd plate full  
"Yes everything is great!", smiled Sango  
But not a word was heard from everyone else. After lunch was over, Kaedea was left to clean up, as usual, and everyone else, went on their afternoon walk, witch was beside the river.  
But something was wrong with Sango, because she stayed behind the others. So Inuyasha ran behind to talk to her.  
Inuyasha, "What's wrong, Sango?"  
"Inuyasha, don't tell anyone else this, but I'm afraid I'm pregrant!", answered Sango  
Inuyasha began to comence to scream out, "WHAT!"  
Inuyasha, now calm, began to utter, "Who was it? Was it that perverted monk, Miroku!"  
"No, hell no!", answered Sango  
Inuyasha sighed, "Then who was it?"  
Sango sighed as well, "It was Koga..."  
"WHAT! I thought he was gay!", screamed Inuyasha  
Sango, "Well, I guess not.."  
Just then Koga came walking up behind Inuyasha and Sango.  
Koga, "What's up babe!"  
Inuyasha started to scream at Koga as he stood in front of Sango, "You self-centered gay ass faggot stay away from Sango!"  
Miroku, now confused, as was the other's, began to speak in a frantic tone, "What's going on back there?"  
"It looks like that gay fag, Koga, is trying to get Sango to marry him!"  
Kagome, who was now running to see what all the violence was about yelled at the other's, "Well come on!"  
What will happen next...?  
**Chapter #5: "A Peacefull Day?"**

It was also rather windy, and humid day outside. But where was Miroku...? Well he was still in BED! On the other hand Kagome and the others were up and fully active. Finally Miroku woke up, and vawned very loudly, as he usually does in the morning.

Miroku being his perverted self, came walking into the main area in Keadea's hut, wawning and burping loudly, and trying to flurt with Kagome and Sango. That is untill Inuyasha suddenly grasps Miroku with his claws and begins to yell at Miroku.

"Miroku! How many freaking times do I have to tell you to stop you perverted self!", screamed Inuyasha

"Well, how about I say fuck you, Inuyasha!", answered Miroku

Inuyasha was in shock for a second, then he began to flush his claws against Miroku's face.

Inuyahsa, now in crazy demon form screamed at Miroku again "How about you say again to my face, perv!"

Trinkle, trinkle, trinkle.. By this time Miroku had been sweating, and had already pissed his pants, and I mean his pants were soaked!

"Nah! I think I'm good, Inuyasha..", screached Miroku

Inuyasha, now in his normal demon form, began to realease Miroku from his flawless grip. As soon as Inuyasha let go of Miroku, Miroku took off running out of Keadea's hut. Finally it was time for supper, but Miroku was no where to be found.

Kagome turned and looked at Sango and began to speak with a uncertain tone,"Hey Sango.." "Yes Kagome!", answered Sango

Kagome, "Why don't you go look for Miroku?"  
Sango began to utter back, "Okay I will... After we eat! Ha ha ha!"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who which looked away! Suddenly Kagome stood up and began to speak, "Fine I'll go look for him, myself!"


End file.
